Sing
the movie stars Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon, an optimistic koala who plans to save his theater from closure by holding a singing competition. Reese Witherspoon as Rosita, a pig who gave up her teenage music dreams to become a devoted wife to Norman, and mother to their 25 piglets. Seth MacFarlane as Mike, a white mouse with a big Frank Sinatra-esque voice and an arrogant attitude. Scarlett Johansson as Ash, a teenage porcupine and punk rocker who takes part in an alternative-rock music duo with her boyfriend Lance. John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman, a sheep and Buster's friend who doubts the future of the theater. Tori Kelly as Meena, a teenage elephant with an exquisite voice and severe stage fright. Taron Egerton as Johnny, a teenage gorilla who wants to sing, though his father would rather have him follow his criminal footsteps. Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman, a sheep and Eddie's grandmother who was a singer in her glory days. Jennifer Hudson as Young Nana Garth Jennings as Miss Crawly, an elderly iguana with a glass eye who is Buster's administrative assistant. Peter Serafinowicz as Big Daddy, a gorilla gang leader who wants his son Johnny to follow in his crime business. Nick Kroll as Gunter, a passionate dancing pig who is partnered with Rosita for the show. Beck Bennett as Lance, a porcupine and Ash's boyfriend. Jay Pharoah as Meena's grandfather who pressures her to overcome her stage fright. Nick Offerman as Norman, a pig and Rosita's husband. Leslie Jones as Meena's mother Rhea Perlman as Judith, a brown llama from the bank who warns Buster that his theater will be repossessed if he does not pay. Laraine Newman as Meena's grandmother Adam Buxton as Stan, a gorilla who is a member of Big Daddy's gang. Brad Morris as a Baboon, whom Mike attacks for not donating more money to his street performances. Bill Farmer as News Reporter Dog, who documents Buster's singing competition. Oscar, Leo, Caspar, and Asa Jennings as Piglets. Sing is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Illumination Entertainment. It was directed and written by Garth Jennings, co-directed by Christophe Lourdelet, and starring the voices of Matthew McConaughey, Reese Witherspoon, Seth MacFarlane, Scarlett Johansson, John C. Reilly, Taron Egerton, and Tori Kelly. The film is about a group of anthropomorphic animals that enter a singing competition, hosted by a koala hoping to save his theater. The film includes more than 60 songs from famous artists and also has an original song by Stevie Wonder and Ariana Grande called "Faith," which was nominated for a Golden Globe. It screened on the Toronto International Film Festival on September 11, 2016, premiered at Microsoft Theater on December 3, 2016 and was released in the United States on December 21, 2016, by Universal Pictures. The film received generally positive reviews, and grossed $634 million worldwide. Along with The Secret Life of Pets, it marked the first time that Illumination Entertainment released two feature films in the same year. A sequel, entitled Sing 2, has been announced for a release on December 25, 2020. In a world of anthropomorphic animals, koala Buster Moon owns a theater, having been interested in show business since his father took him to his first music show as a child. Following financial problems brought up by the bank representative Judith, he tells his wealthy friend Eddie that he will host a singing competition with a prize of $1,000. But Buster's assistant, Miss Crawly, accidentally appends two extra zeroes, and the promotional fliers showing $100,000 are blown out of Buster's office into the city streets. Animals from all around the city gather for auditions. Those selected include: housewife and mother of 25 piglets Rosita; street musician mouse Mike; mobster's son gorilla Johnny; punk-rock porcupine Ash; a trio of frogs; and a camel named Pete. Shy teenage elephant Meena fails her audition out of stage fright, while Ash's boyfriend Lance is dismissed from the contest. Rosita is paired with another contestant, an exuberant pig named Gunter, for a dance routine. Although Buster discovers the flyers show a prize of $100,000 (money he does not have), he remains optimistic. Buster convinces Eddie to arrange a visit with Eddie's grandmother, former opera singer and theater actress Nana Noodleman, to persuade her to sponsor the prize money. She is hesitant to contribute, but agrees to see a private screening of the show. Encouraged by her grandfather, Meena tries to ask Buster for another chance, but becomes his stage hand instead. When the frogs quit, and Pete is injured, Meena is added as an act. The performers' individual problems begin to hinder rehearsals: Rosita flounders in her dance routine with Gunter, after having been distracted by her parenting duties that have fallen into disarray. After discovering Lance with a new girlfriend and evicting them from her apartment, Ash is devastated and can no longer sing her assigned song, Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe." Johnny is torn between having to help his father as the driver of a getaway car in a heist and making the practices. When he tries to do both, he does not show up for the planned pickup in time, and his father and his gang are arrested. Meena does not get any help in overcoming her stage fright, and Mike, certain that the prize money is as good as his, buys a fancy car to impress a female mouse, and then swindles a group of bears in a card game at a nightclub. The day of the screening, the bears interrupt the show, demanding the money from Mike, who in turn, points to Buster. The bears open the chest containing the prize money, but it is nowhere near $100,000. The glass tank full of luminescent squids that Buster got to light up the theater breaks under all their weight, flooding the theater, which then comes crashing down. With the lot repossessed by Judith, Buster, who had been living in his theater's office desk, takes up residence at Eddie's place (his parents' pool house). Although the contestants (besides Mike, who saw Buster as a fraud) visit him and try to cheer him up, Buster is too despondent to listen to them. He tries to start over by opening a car wash, using the same bucket that his father had used to earn money for Buster's theater. When Meena goes to the theater's rubble lot and sings Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah," Buster hears her and is inspired to reinstate the show without the prize money. They perform on a makeshift stage on the lot in front of Rosita and Meena's family members. As Rosita and Gunter perform Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off," more animals are attracted to the scene as the show is broadcast on the news. Johnny's rendition of Elton John's "I'm Still Standing" impresses his father, who then escapes from prison to reconcile with him. Despite an interruption by Judith, Ash sings her original rock song "Set It All Free." Mike returns to the show and sings Frank Sinatra's "My Way." Meena finally overcomes her fears and sings Stevie Wonder's "Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing," which literally brings down the house. The show becomes a success and impresses Nana, who was in the audience. Nana buys the lot and the theater is rebuilt and reopened. Buster Moon lines; narrating This was it. The moment it all began. The moment an ordinary little guy fell in love with theater. Everything about it: the lights, the way the scenery moved, even the smell. He was only 6 years old, but his plans to become the first koala bear in space were suddenly... toast. Some folks may have said he grew up to be the greatest showman the city has ever seen. Some called him a visionary, a maverick. Sure some folks said he was as crazy as he was stubborn, but I say wonder and magic don't come easy, pal, and oh, there would never be any doubt. The name Buster Moon would go down in entertainment history. You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way to go, and that's up! Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love! Just... sing. My next show is gonna be... drumroll, please... a singing competition! The winner will receive... grunts $1,000. You don't look a day over 90! Everyone. Just think, your neighbor, the-the-the grocery store manager, that-that-that-that chicken, right there. Everyone in the city gets a shot at being a star live on my stage! I have this bucket because it belonged to my father. Every day for 30 years, he'd worked his tail off washing cars, just so I can buy this place. Every day, Eddie. Just for me. lines; to the animals All creatures great and small, welcome to the New Moon Theater! Gunter Ja, the two of us, together! Are you joking me? We're going to be spicy, no? Buster Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? Get ready, cause I'm warning you. This stage is about to explode with major piggy power! singing ♪ Rah rah ah-ah-ah! ♪ ♪ Ro mah ro-mah-mah! ♪ ♪ Ga-ga ooh-la-la! ♪ ♪ Want your bad romance! ♪ Big Daddy: Johnny, you were supposed to be keeping a lookout!Johnny: Sorry, dad. Buster Moon: My next show is gonna be... drum roll, please... a singing competition!Eddie: A singing competition? Who wants to see another one of those?Mr. Moon: Everyone! Just think, your neighbor, the-the-the grocery store manager, that-that-that-that chicken, right there. Real talent from real life! That's what audiences want, and I'm going to give it to them! table Buster: Why aren't you rehearsing?Frog: I'm through! They said I'm an intolerable egomaniac. I don't even know what that means! talks to his dad in an inmate phone serviceBig Daddy: Where were you?Johnny: Um, well, the thing is I went to get gas, and I–Big Daddy: bangs on the table DON'T LIE TO ME!!Johnny: Um, I was at a rehearsal.Big Daddy: Rehearsal? For what?!Johnny: sighs I was at a singing contest. Look, Dad. I'm sorry, I just don't want to be in your gang. I want to be a singer.Big Daddy: in frustration Singer?!Johnny: Look, Dad, no, it's okay, it's okay! I can get the bail money! There's a prize, it's $100,000–Big Daddy: so loudly, that everyone in the phone service stops their conversations How did I end up with a son like you, eh? You're nothing like me. You never were, and you never will be.Johnny: his dad storms off Dad, wait! I'll get the money! I'll get you out, I promise! Buster: Are you okay?Gunter: Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you... How are you? Big Daddy: Johnny playing piano on TV It's Johnny. That's my son! Meena's Grandpa: If I had a voice like Meena's I'd be a SUPERSTAR by now! Just singing... ♪ Ooh, yeah, I said, "ooh, yeah…" ♪Meena: Sure you would, Grandpa. Now blow out your candles. Johnny struggles with the pianoMs. Crawley: Yes, that was very bad! Mike: Look, I'm sure you're gonna a lot of namby-pamby animals in here, sayin' things like, "Oh, it's not winning! It's the taking part that counts!" Yeah, not me, pal! I'm here to win! That prize? It's mine! Rosita: Why are you back?Mike: Relax, sweetheart. I'm just back to show you bozos how it's really done! Now watch this. the day of the screening, the bears interrupt the showBuster: Whoa!music stops playingBear: Which one of you is Moon?Buster: Hey, hey, hey! You can't just barge in here!Bear: Buster You know this guy? him carrying MikeBuster: Mike?Bear: Right. Mike here says you got his money, and it's in that box.Buster: No, no, no, no, no. Just hold on a moment here. That's prize money, and it's not Mike's unless he wins it fair and–Mike: choking Give him the money!Buster: Okay, okay! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, take it! The whole chest! It's yours, okay? All right here.Bear: Open it.Buster: stammering Open it? Me?!Mike: harder OPEN IT!Buster: Okay! No, I-I-I... I just don't, I-I don't have the keys, so maybe you can come back later?Bear: Buster's ear Get outta the way! Buster and Mike away. His friend gives him a batBuster: No, no, no! No, no, no, no, no, WAIT!!!bear breaks open the chest with the batMike: chuckling Hey, there you go! Big guy with the bat! Who needs keys, right? All right. Well, let's get this thing squared up now. looking at the mess What the…?! around the mess That's it? That's all there is!? bear looks at Mike, who looks at Buster, angrily He lied! singers gasp in shock, the bear growls furiously Moon lied to us all! singers and the bears walk over to BusterBuster: Wait a second. I can explain...Mike: the bear He's your problem, not me!Buster: This is just a prop!Johnny: So where's the $100,000?!Rosita: You're kidding!Johnny: I cannot believe you lied to us this whole time!Ash: Huge waste of everyone's–Buster Moon: This was just– the squids flash red. Everyone looks at the glass full of water breaking. The whole glass is about to break as water spouted outEddie: BUSTER, LOOK OUT!! glass breaks and all the water spreads the theatre Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Musicals